


day eleven: college

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: HartmonFest 2019 [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Flirting, Hartmon Fest 2019, M/M, POV Cisco Ramon, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: "There’s really no reason for Cisco to be on the roof. Well, there is, but he could get in trouble. His roommate is probably having very loud obnoxious sex at this very moment, which is what happens on Friday nights, and Cisco gets kicked out to go wander around campus or take the subway somewhere. More often, he goes to the roof. The door is supposed to be locked, but Cisco learned how to pick locks in the seventh grade. A surprisingly useful skill."





	day eleven: college

There’s really no reason for Cisco to be on the roof. Well, there is, but he could get in trouble. His roommate is probably having very loud obnoxious sex at this very moment, which is what happens on Friday nights, and Cisco gets kicked out to go wander around campus or take the subway somewhere. More often, he goes to the roof. The door is supposed to be locked, but Cisco learned how to pick locks in the seventh grade. A surprisingly useful skill.

Shockingly, there’s still a pretty good signal up on the roof. He’s brought his laptop with him, and he pulls it out of his bag. There’s some kind of little hut up there. Cisco sits in it, cross-legged, and balances his laptop on his knees. It’s a good night for Netflix, for  _ Star Trek _ . The air is warm, but not sticky. Beautiful spring evening.

He’s just putting his headphones on when someone says, “You’re not supposed to be up here,” and he screams, just a little bit.

“That ain’t right,” he says, when his heartbeat has slowed a bit. The guy--he can tell it’s a guy, even though other details are hazy in the dim light--sits with his legs stuck straight out, leaning on his hands.

A horrible thought hits him. “Please tell me you’re not an RA.” If the guy is an RA, Cisco is well and truly screwed. He’s already in hot water for setting the microwave on fire, which was technically for a good cause. How else was he supposed to get parts for his modified ballistic shield patent?

The guy scoots closer and some of his face comes into view. From what Cisco can see, he’s  _ cute _ . Mega cute. “I’m not an RA. Just a good Samaritan.” He moves even closer, and now he’s starting to look familiar. “Have I met you before?”

Okay, now he’s  _ really  _ familiar. Brown hair and big tortoiseshell glasses. “Are you in my physics class?”

“Monday-Wednesday-Friday at one?” And just like that, Cisco has a name for the face. Hartley. Hartley Hartley  _ Hartley _ . Hartley who sits right at the front and always gets 100s on his tests.

“Yep. I’m Cisco,” Cisco says, dropping his headphones on his keyboard with a clatter. He sticks out his hand, but Hartley keeps leaning on his hands and doesn’t shake. “You’re Hartley, right?”

“That’s right.” Hartley stares at the stickers covering the cover of Cisco’s laptop, straining to understand them in the gathering dark. “You should probably go back inside. You’re not supposed to be up here. That’s why the door is locked.”

“You’re not supposed to be up here either, dude,” Cisco says, but he unplugs his headphones and wraps them back up. Looks like he’s going into the city after all. Actually… maybe not. “Want to go to the caf with me?”

Hartley’s face crinkles in confusion. “What?”

“Well, you’re rousting me out of my hideout,” he informs Hartley. “I figure you owe me some decent conversation.”

A smile cracks across Hartley’s features. “That’s fair. Maybe we can talk about  _ Star Trek _ .”

Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> Not particularly proud of this one. Sorry about the late updates; life is crazy.
> 
> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
